El Hokage Renuente
by layla-kyoyama
Summary: Un serie de relatos que muestran lo que podría haber sucedido si el Sandaime hubiera llegado a una solución obvia con el problema Uchiha. Traducción (Semi Canon!, semiAU por ahora).
1. Chapter 1

_**Nota del Traductor**_ _: Hago esto sólo por diversión. Sin ánimos de lucro. Todo el mérito es de_ _ **Aishuu**_ _, quien fue tan amable de darme su permiso para traducir_

 _Este capitulo esta desde el punto de vista del Sandaime Hokage (Tercer Hokage: Hiruzen Sarutobi)._

 _Parte 1: Las decisiones que vienen no son fáciles._

Él lo sabe, es demasiado viejo para ser Hokage, pero después de perder a Minato, no hay nadie más. Reclama la oficina, porque de no ser así Danzou es la alternativa. Mientras que él entiende a Danzou mejor de lo que le gustaría admitir, él no puede confiar a su antiguo rival el futuro de la aldea.

Todo se vuelve crítico cuando el joven Itachi le informa sobre los planes de rebelión de su familia. El niño- Sandaime sólo lo puede ver como un niño, a pesar de sus logros- entrega su reporte al Consejo con una voz monótona, pero el Sandaime puede ver el corazón del niño rompiéndose. El tomo la decisión de proteger al pueblo sobre su familia, pero esa decisión le esta costando todo.

El Consejo debate que hacer, Homura y Koharu junto a Danzou, van tan lejos como para elaborar un plan para exterminar el clan, el Sandaime mira con horror el pergamino preparado, el cual solo necesita su firma para convertirse en una orden.

Pide una noche para pensarlo, y los otros tres a regañadientes están de acuerdo. Pasa la noche despierto, mirando las fotos de los otros que han ocupado su oficina. Se pregunta en que fracasó, que hizo mal para llegar a esta situación. El Pueblo es lo más importante en su vida, más importante que la vida de un solo hombre, pero de alguna manera un clan entero se ha perdido en su ambición.

Convoca a Itachi temprano a la mañana siguiente, sabiendo que debe ser decisivo, el consejo observa con caras sombrías como Itachi se arrodilla frente a ellos, con los ojos brillantes en lágrimas mientras pide clemencia por su hermano. El va a destruir su clan y toda amenaza que representan, pero es incapaz de levantar la mano contra la persona que más ama en el mundo.

Eso rompe su corazón, sólo puede prometer que protegerá Sasuke. Itachi suavemente le da las gracias, y el Sandaime sólo siente que las lágrimas comienzan a formarse en sus ojos. Esta misión no sólo va a destruir un clan, también a este niño prometedor que ama a Konoha tanto como lo hace el mismo.

Mientras sostiene el pergamino de misión para Itachi, de repente se da cuenta que hay otro camino. El Consejo observa con horror como tira el pergamino a la basura, y anuncia que formará a Itachi como su sucesor. El muchacho ha demostrado ser leal, y su familia debería ser aplacada si uno de los suyos llega a ser el próximo líder de la aldea.

No es una solución perfecta, pero es el único compromiso al cual puede llegar para salvaguardar a Konoha de ser destrozada desde dentro. El creerá en Uchiha Itachi, en un niño de trece años de edad, que ama a su pueblo más que a su propia vida. El niño tiene el corazón de un Hokage, y sabe que Itachi cuenta con suficiente de la "Voluntad del Fuego" para ser firme contra cualquier amenaza hacia la Aldea- incluso si la amenaza es su propia familia.

 _ **Nota del Traductor:**_ _Hola todos comencé esta traducción, espero les guste, esta obra no es mía si no que pertenece a Aishuu, quien fue tan amable de darme su aprobación para realizar la traducción. Hasta la fecha actual el Fic Original de Aishuu no está terminado sin embargo continuare traduciendo hasta el ultimo capitulo que tenga publicado._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nota del Traductor:**_ _Esta obra no me pertenece, todo mérito es de Aishuu quien fue tan amable de darme permiso y traducirla al español. Entre otras cosas en general no está de más decir: Godaime Hokage (significa "Quinto Hokage") y Sandaime Hokage (significa "Tercer Hokage")_

 _Este capítulo está desde el punto de vista de Itachi._

 _Parte 2: Un renuente Hokage._

Itachi recibe el peor regalo que _alguna vez_ le han dado, para su décimo sexto cumpleaños: El manto de Godaime Hokage.

A diferencia de la mayoría de los jóvenes, no es tan estúpido como para dejarse llevar por lo atractivo de la posición. Ha sido aprendiz del Sandaime durante casi tres años, y se da cuenta de la verdad. La única manera que va a salir de esa oficina está en un ataúd, como casi todos sus predecesores.

A medida que la multitud se reúne a los pies de la torre para el anuncio que han estado esperando, Itachi mantiene su serenidad en el exterior. Interiormente, su mente está corriendo y cree que podría estar enfermo. Sabe que la alternativa que casi había puesto en práctica el Consejo habría sido peor, pero está más aterrorizado de lo que nunca ha estado en su vida. No quiere ser el responsable de la vida de todos en la aldea.

Pero no tiene otra opción, quiere proteger a todos, por lo que de buena gana se condenará a sí mismo a este destino.

A su mano derecha, el Sandaime se destaca, con la cabeza al descubierto y una sonrisa en su rostro. Está vestido con ropas sencillas, oscuro y parece un extraño para Itachi, que está acostumbrado a ver al anciano vestido con las ropas formales de su oficina. Itachi trata de no asustarse, pero sus propias ropas lo hacen sentir como el objetivo en una diana.

A su otro lado, Uchiha Fugaku espera, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Éste es el momento que el Clan Uchiha siempre ha querido- uno de los suyos está ahora a cargo de la aldea- Itachi ya había renunciado como presunto heredero del clan, alegando que no puede manejar tanto el clan como el pueblo, pero la mayoría de los Uchiha lo ven como un tecnicismo. Konoha está a punto de ser de _ellos_ , y _van a tener_ finalmente _todo el respeto que se merecen_.

Esa es la otra razón por la cual Itachi no demuestra su miedo. En cambio, el camina tranquilamente hacia el balcón, y es abordado por el rugido de una multitud ansiosa. Ha trabajado duro para ganar su respeto, y los civiles están excitados, ante la posibilidad que representa este joven y guapo Hokage.

Sólo los ninjas mantienen la prudencia, aplauden cortésmente sin exclamaciones. Recuerdan, incluso si los civiles no lo hacen, a los fundadores del pueblo y sus problemas, mantienen su cautela.

Después de que los votos se han completado, Itachi da un paso hacia delante para enfrentar a su pueblo por primera vez. Inclina la cabeza hacia atrás de modo que su cara oculta por el sombrero se muestra, dejando a otros obtener una buena y larga mirada de él. Tiene que esforzarse para no temblar por reflejo, ya que como shinobi no le gusta estar en pantalla.

-"Yo soy el Godaime Hokage, Itachi"-, anuncia, su voz se arrastra por encima de la multitud reunida. Todos están tranquilos, esperando oír lo que va a decir a continuación "Haré todo lo posible para mantener la paz en la aldea, y me comprometo a proteger a Konoha con mi vida".

Hay otro rugido de aprobación, pero pocas personas se dan cuentan de la omisión clara sus palabras. Itachi no lo ve, pero siente a su padre ponerse rígido detrás de él.

Algunos shinobi, cuando se vuelven lo suficientemente mayores y fuertes para ser reconocidos por un apodo, descartan los nombres de sus clanes. Los Sannin lo hicieron hace más de doce años, e Itachi acaba de hacer lo mismo, envía un mensaje claro a los Uchiha: No va a ser su títere.

Al declararse libre de sus maquinaciones, terminó nombrándose a sí mismo como uno de sus enemigos. Mientras la multitud aplaude por su ascensión, él llora por dentro al saber que su familia ya no lo amó.

 **Nota del Traductor** _ **:**_ _Hola aquí le entrego otro capítulo más. Mis disculpas si tengo algunos errores de traducción (el inglés no es mi primera lengua como pueden notar), por lo que recibiré las críticas al día, y con gusto:)._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nota del Traductor:**_ _Hago esto sólo por diversión. Sin ánimos de lucro. Todo el mérito es de_ _ **Aishuu**_ _, quien fue tan amable de darme su permiso para traducir_ _.Este capitulo está desde el punto de vista de Itachi._

 _Entre otras cosas en general no esta de más decir: Godaime Hokage (significa "Quinto Hokage"), y Sandaime Hokage (significa "Tercer Hokage"), Yondaime Hokage (significa "Cuarto Hokage"), Shinobi (es "Ninja)"_

 _Parte 3: El desafío._

Ha habido una gran y sutil cantidad de resistencia tras la investidura de Itachi como Hokage, desde lo miembros altos hasta inferiores de los otros clanes, pasando a la demora de su propia familia en responder a todas sus peticiones. Nadie está cuestionando abiertamente su autoridad, pero la gente estés definitivamente probando sus límites.

Itachi lo esperaba, y maneja las ofensas con una tranquila elegancia, no devuelve el fuego, pero no los ignora por completo tampoco. Hay de repente una escasez de misiones de rango D para los Genin, porque Itachi sabe bien que la asignación de misiones rutinarias, tediosas, es un reproche perfecto incluso para el Ninja más experimentado. Puede que no lo respeten, pero él va a hacer que se arrepientan de ello, mediante el uso de medios no violentos. Está seguro de que podría contra tres shinobi cualquiera a la vez y limpiar el suelo con ellos, pero a veces lo que aplica son medidas ligeras.

Se corre a voz rápidamente de que todo el que falte respeto al Hokage va terminar con trabajo de mierda. La mayor parte de la rebeldía cae en la línea- a pesar de que no les guste- Itachi es el Hokage y va a seguir siendo así.

Sin embargo, no hay nada sutil en la rebelión de sus ciudadanos.

Es extraño, pero la persona con la que está teniendo más problemas es un niño de la edad de su hermano, un niño que aún no ha terminado la academia. Uzumaki Naruto le ha declarado la guerra, y eso es casi suficiente para hacerlo creer que podría perder la paciencia.

El sabe la historia del chico, aunque Naruto aun no tiene idea de que es un Jinchuriki. Itachi había sido un niño la noche que el Kyubi atacó, pero posee una memoria eidética (1) y recuerda como fue detenido el Kyubi. Sabe más que la mayoría, de hecho, ya es lo suficientemente inteligente como para ver las cosas objetivamente.

Itachi recuerda ver al Yondaime sólo una vez, pero recuerda haber estado fascinado por el cabello dorado del Namikaze. La única otra persona que comparte un cabello parecido es el contenedor del Kyubi, y no hace falta ser una genio como Itachi para colocar juntos la apariencia y el tiempo y llegar al resultado de: "Hijo de Namikaze". Cuando se hizo Godaime, revisó los informes clasificados y confirmó lo que ya sabía.

Se habría sentido mal por el chico, solo si el niño no hubiera salido de su camino y pasar a convertirse en una molestia.

El Sandaime siempre había mantenido una estrecha relación con el Uzumaki, sirviendo como un especie de abuelo sustituto. Esa cercanía había introducido a Itachi al niño, quien de inmediato se declaró el rival de Itachi, después de enterarse que el Sandaime tenía la intención de pasarle el sombrero.

Itachi al principio se había encontrado desconcertado, preguntándose qué tipo de alucinógeno o drogas daban los aldeanos al niño. El Taijutsu de Naruto era hosco, su nitjutsu patético y su genjutsu era inexistente. El tercero sólo había sonreído cuando Itachi ignoraba en silencio los insultos del mocoso, pero ahora que era Godaime, la situación había cambiado drásticamente.

Naruto aparece con una promesa falsa, gritando a todo lo que dan sus pulmones que el va a ser el siguiente Hokage, e Itachi debe vigilar su espalda. Siendo alguien más, las amenazas podrían desencadenar una investigación ANBU, pero todo el mundo sabe no hay manera que Naruto logre un golpe de estado.

Así que Itachi se hace de la vista gorda con Naruto, y no le presta atención en particular. El sabe, en base a su experiencia como hermano mayor, que el reconocimiento de una mala conducta simplemente impulsará una mayor actuación de ella más adelante. Y Naruto está hambriento con desesperación por atención, cualquier cosa es mejor para el niño que ser ignorado.

Itachi no se dio cuenta sin embargo, lo increíblemente _tenaz_ que podría ser el Jinchuriki. Cuando Uzumaki Naruto declara la guerra, no hay nada que pueda obligarlo a dar marcha atrás.

Itachi puede ser terco también, y jura que no dignificará las acciones de Naruto con una reacción. El aprende a revisar su silla de la oficina en la mañana antes de sentarse, desarma con calma las trampas más ingeniosas que están diseñadas para hacer cosas como enviar un cubo de estiércol de vaca volando hasta él. Ordena a la clase de Umino Iruka pasar fuera un día, para la limpiar del desfigurado monumento Hokage, en lugar de enfrentar al criminal directamente. El jamás, _jamás_ come cualquier cosa que llega para él en la torre (aunque no se trata sólo de Naruto, lo hace en general por precaución).

Cada vez que Naruto intenta algo, Itachi elude cuidadosamente la trampa, sin mostrar ningún signo de irritación. Personalmente trató al rubio como trataba a los demás- con cortesía.

Mentalmente, sin embargo, se distrae con un par de fantasías sobre lo que le _gustaría_ hacerle al mocoso. Itachi siente mucha empatía hacia Hatake Kakashi. Tiene que admirar al hombre y su calma constante mientras Maito Gai todavía está a su alrededor.

Seis meses después de su llegada a la oficina, las puertas de la misma son tormentosamente abiertas y Uzumaki Naruto con una expresión malvada en su rostro declara gloriosamente- "¡ _Voy a derrotarte hoy_!"- posando sus manos en las caderas en un intento de verse heroico.

Itachi solo cree que se ve ridículo. En lugar de decir nada simplemente levanta una ceja, a pesar de que está preparado para evadir al mocoso si decide hacer algo increíblemente estúpido como lanzarle un kunai.

-" _He inventado el mejor jutsu, uno que va a derrotarte_!"- declara mientras levanta las manos para formar el sello de carnero.

Itachi no está seguro si debe preocuparse o no. Naruto es un idiota con el poder del Kyuubi detrás de él. La combinación podría crear accidentalmente algo peligroso.

Su sentido de precaución le hace activar el Sharingan. Por suerte Naruto aún no se ha dado cuenta que el clan Uchiha posee un jutsu ocular, por lo que el mocoso no se dará cuenta de que Itachi está un poco preocupado.

-" _Oiroke no Jutsu"_ – El niño declara y con un puf de humo, se transforma.

Itachi parpadea durante un segundo, al ver como de repente Naruto se convierte en una rubia pechugona, llevaba poco o nada puesto a excepción de algunas volutas de humo estratégicamente colocadas. El no puede pensar en lo que decir, por lo que sólo mueve la cabeza.

Naruto se desplaza a su alrededor, haciendo poses sensuales y sonidos de arrullo, pero no llega a provocar reacción alguna en el Godaime, pone mala cara y disipa el jutsu un par de segundos más tarde- " _Hubiera trabajado en el anciano_ "- se queja el niño.

Itachi se encoge de hombros, antes de llegar a recoger un lápiz –" _Soy más fuerte de lo que parece_ "- dice, antes de levantar un dedo, y apuntar a la puerta –" _Será mejor que te vayas de aquí, antes de que los ANBU se tomen la licencia de buscarte_ "-.

Itachi no se molesta en explicar que su Sharingan le permite ver a través del Henge. Es probable que es una buena cosa que lo tiene. Después de todo, a pesar de su elevada posición, el sólo sigue siendo un adolescente.

 **Nota del Traductor** _ **:**_ _Hola todos espero les haya gustado el capitulo. Entre otras aclaro los siguientes puntos:_

 _ **(1)**_ _ **Memoria Eidética**_ _: E_ s la habilidad de recordar imágenes, sonidos u objetos con un nivel de detalle muy preciso,1 sin necesidad de usar mnemotecnia. Se presenta en un reducido grupo de niños, y generalmente no se encuentra en adultos. _También se le conoce como memoria fotográfica_

Cualquier critica, ansiosa por recibirla y mejorar la la traduccion, buen fin de semana a todos! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**El Hokage Renuente**

Por: Aishuu

Un serie de historias que muestran lo que podría haber sucedido si el Sandaime hubiera tenido una solución obvia para el problema Uchiha. (Semi Canon! AU).

 _ **Nota del Traductor**_ _: Lo siento!, lo siento, lo siento…!. No era mi intención tardarme tanto pero tengo una buena escusa! Estuve enferma y hospitalizada, reposo absoluto, ;(, pero ya volví! y como recompensa por su espera gente, les traigo dos capítulo (estoy terminado el otro debo tenerlo listo en una hora) para su deleite_ _. Así que vamos a ello.!_

 _Como siempre no esta demás decir, que el mérito de esta historia es de "Aishuu" quien fue tan amable de darme su permiso para traducirla al español, sin más los dejo con el capitulo cuatro._

 _Este capitulo esta desde el punto de vista de Shizune y Tsunade._

 **Parte 4: Vamos y despierta tu suerte!**

Tsunade se encontraba en el país del Té, cuando se enteró de la noticia del nuevo Hokage.

Han pasado más de diez años, desde que abandonó Konoha, pero eso no quiere decir que no se mantenga curiosa y al tanto de lo que se hace en la aldea fundada por su familia. Aunque ella intente negarlo, sus ojos chispean interés, cada vez que alguien empieza hablar de su pueblo natal ó en aquellas raras ocasiones en las que se encuentra alguien de la aldea.

Shizune lo sabe, y siempre trata de organizar esos encuentros tanto como sea posible, Tsunade puede estar enojada por todo lo que ha perdido en nombre de la aldea de Konoha, pero la aldea aún gobierna su corazón, y eso Shizune lo entiende. No estaría tan enojada si ese no fuera el caso, después de todo, sólo se puede odiar lo que realmente se ama.

Así que, cuando un par de Chuunin se topa en el camino de Shizune mientras hace sus compras, ella se asegura de mencionar casualmente, que está pensando estar en el bar esa noche, y agradecería un poco de compañía. No es una falsedad, ya sea que_-Izumo y Kotetsu son bien parecidos- pero no esta interesada en irse a la cama con alguno. No, no es que ella tiene la intención de acostarse con alguno de ellos, pero si Tsunade se emborracha, también, así que….

Ambos llegan lo suficientemente temprano en la noche, Tsunade aún no esta borracha. El saludo de Shizune pretende ser sorprendido, pero la mirada de su maestra no deja de ser acusatoria. Afortunadamente, Tsunade no elige hacer una escena, y deja que los dos Chuunin se sienten.

Kotetsu trata inmediatamente de sonsacarle una bebida gratis a Tsunade, mientras Izumo pone los ojos. Shizune puede decir que el dúo tiene cerebro, al intentar conseguir algo gratis de Tsunade, lo cual es como esperar a obtener sangre de una piedra.

Tsunade ignora como Kotetsu trata de jugar con su buena voluntad (ella no tiene ninguna), su sentido de caridad (la única caridad en la que se apoya es el Banco de Tsunade XD), y el sentido del deber (hola!... ella no ha vuelto a Konoha en una década, cosa que indica lo que ella piensa del deber).

"Por lo menos comprar uno para la salud del Godaime" el intenta. "Debemos celebrar nuestro nuevo Hokage ¿verdad?".

A mitad de su bebida (sake), Tsunade sorprendida exclama "Godaime?", su voz hace un eco, mientras sus dedos se aprietan alrededor de la taza de arcilla. "¿Que paso con Sandaime?".

Shizune aprieta sus brazos alrededor de Tonton. Ella no ha oído nada sobre un cambio de Hokage, pero ambas no suelen escuchar noticias. Si algo le ha sucedido al Sandaime… Sus ojos se centran en Tsunade, preguntándose como su mentor va a reaccionar.

"Él se retiró, una vez más," Izumo responde, dando un paso para asegurarse que su compañero no se ponga en el camino de la mujer Sannin. "Pasó el sombrero a su sucesor elegido, Itachi".

"Itachi?", repite antes de pasar su mirada a Shizune. Shizune niega en repuesta, lo que indica que ella no reconoce el nombre tampoco.

"Él es solo de dieciséis años, pero es un genio" explica Izumo, "Él es extraordinariamente potente, pero en realidad no tiene mucha personalidad".

"Ninguno de lo Uchiha lo hace" interviene Kotetsu, cruzando los ojos. "Pero Sandaime confía en él, así que supongo que eso es lo suficientemente bueno. A quien le importa si un papel pintado es un conversador más interesante".

"Él es un Uchiha?" Shizune es la única en reconocer el tono en la voz de Tsunade. Y coloca una mano tranquilizadora en el brazo de su maestra, pero lo mujer rubia no se esta conteniendo a si misma. Tsunade se eleva en sus pies, goleando sus puños sobre la mesa, aunque por suerte, no usa chakra para mejorar sus golpes. "¿Hay un Uchiha a cargo de la aldea?".

La actitud vivaracha de Kotetsu desaparece, endereza su espalda, cuando se da cuenta que el sólo sacó de sus cabales a la princesa de las babosas. "Él dejó caer el nombre del clan, pero él es el hijo del actual jefe, Uchiha Fugaku", responde.

"Uchiha", Tsunade gruñe con disgusto, dándose la vuelta y alejándose de su posición en la barra, Shizune sólo tiene tiempo de hacer una breve reverencia de disculpa, antes de tomar una carrerilla para seguir a su mentor- dejando a los dos Chuunin con la cuenta de Tsunade-.

Ella ni siquiera trata de hablar con su mentor mientras camina por la ciudad. La gente retrocede al verlas, y Shizune no es idiota, ella sabe que Tsunade necesita tiempo para asentarse.

Ella entiende el conflicto que su maestra debe estar sintiendo. Aunque Tsunade dejó caer el nombre de su clan hace mucho tiempo, ella sigue siendo un Senju. Su familia fundó el pueblo junto con los Uchiha, pero los dos clanes nunca se han llevado bien. La idea de un Uchiha como Hokage la hace enojar, pero no tampoco tiene derecho a quejarse, ya que es prácticamente un Ninja renegado. Ella abandonó a Konoha, pero eso no significa que ella ha dejado de cuidarla.

Tsunade pisa su camino a través de la ciudad, con Shizune fielmente arrastrándose a sus talones. Finalmente se detiene en el casino de la ciudad, encontrando a toda prisa un asiento en la maquina tragamonedas. EL juego siempre ha sido su mecanismo de escape preferido, así que es natural que ella busque refugio allí cuando no quiere pensar. Shizune está muy preocupada para pensar y señalar que Tsunade no puede permitirse el lujo de jugar.

Tsunade inserta una moneda y tira de la palanca. El símbolo de la cereza se detiene en primera fila, a continuación en la segunda fila, Shizune se mantiene quieta, sabiendo lo que va a suceder mientras la tercera fila encaja en su lugar.

Tsunade gana el premio mayor.

Shizune inspira sonoramente, olvidando momentáneamente como respirar mientras observa el flujo de monedas que se expiden, necesitan hasta tres cubos para recogerlas todas. Su maestra mira hacia abajo en la monedas, con el rostro apretado y sombrío. Shizune sabe que Tsunade es el único jugador que desea perder.

"¿Que va a ir mal ahora?" Murmura su mentora, antes de cerrar los ojos. " ¿Por qué demonios no puedo ignorar lo que está sucediendo en ese lugar?".

"No vas a ir?" Shizune pregunta.

Tsunade cuadra sus hombros, determinación se escribe en su postura. "Puede que odie la aldea, pero que me aspen si dejo a un Uchiha hacerse cargo sin luchar".

"El Sandaime no…-"

"Sarutobi- Sensei es alguien demasiado amable. Oro-"Hace una pausa, cambia de opinión. "Él quiere creer en lo mejor de todos. El clan Uchiha puede ser letal, pero también son muy convincentes".

Shizune solamente conoce a un par de Uchiha, pero no quiere agrupar un clan entero bajo la categoría de "Mal". Ella puede ver el punto de Tsunade –el propio encuentro de Shizune con Uchiha Tekka durante los exámenes Chuunin no finalizó hasta que usó su jutsu de copiado en ella- pero aún así trata de mantener la mente abierta.

"Entonces, ¿que vamos a hacer?".

Tsunade sacude el cubo de monedas, pensativa. "No he decidido… pero creo que será peligroso. Quizás esto es algo bueno ¿verdad? No todos los ninjas quieren salir a luchar".

Shizune asiente, sabiendo que va a seguir cualquier curso de acción, en la decisión de su mentor. Ella espera que la preocupación de Tsunade no sea justificada, pero ella teme que lo sea. El mundo no se ha recuperado de la última gran guerra, pero eso no significa que Tsunade no iniciará otra con el fin de proteger el legado Senju.

 _ **Nota del Traductor**_ _: Capitulo algo largo, sin más los dejo con el siguiente, no se olviden de dejar reviews Mis disculpas cualquier error gramatical y/o de traducción._

 _._


	5. Chapter 5

**El Hokage Renuente**

Por: Aishuu

Un serie de historias que muestran lo que podría haber sucedido si el Sandaime hubiera tenido una solución obvia para el problema Uchiha. (Semi Canon! AU).

 _ **Nota del Traductor**_ _: De nuevo...Lo siento!, lo siento, lo siento…!. Por tardar tanto, como prometí aquí esta el otro cap en esta actualización doble, así que vamos a ello!_

 _Como siempre no esta demás decir, que el mérito de esta historia es de "Aishuu" quien fue tan amable de darme su permiso para traducirla al español, sin más los dejo con el capitulo cinco._

 _Este capitulo esta desde el punto de vista de Kakashi._

 **Parte 5: La segunda opción y protector.**

El día después que el Sandaime había anunciado a los Jounin que había decidido tomar a Uchiha Itachi como su aprendiz, Hatake Kakashi llegó para su última asignación. Es cierto que ya tenía tres días de retraso (y había planeado estirar su tardanza dos días más), pero Kakashi tiene un poderoso sentido de la curiosidad- casi tan poderoso como su sentido del deber-.

El anuncio de que Uchiha Itachi sería entrenado para convertirse en el Godaime tomó por sorpresa a todos –y tenía a todos en pie de guerra-. El Clan Uchiha había hecho poco para hacerse popular entre la ciudadanía civil y los Shinobis se mantenían distantes, además eran hambrientos de poder. El clan mantuvo una animosidad especial dirigida hacia Kakashi, debido a su Sharingan "robado" lo que elevó sus preocupaciones

A pesar de su actitud displicente, Kakashi tenía un profundo conocimiento de la política y sabía como jugar el juego. Sabía también, que la mayoría de las personas, lo consideran en la lista restringida de candidatos a Hokage. Aunque Jiraiya tenía mayores posibilidades de tomar el relevo de Sarutobi, Kakashi fue en un cercano segundo lugar en la piscina de juego. Tenía el pedigrí y las habilidades, y una parte de él se había resignado a aceptar el cargo, en caso de que se le ofreció. Esa misma parte era alegre de que él había evitado un honor que no era deseado. Lo último que quería era ese tipo de responsabilidad.

Aunque se preguntó si el costo era demasiado alto, el al igual que el resto de los Shinobi de la aldea tenía serias dudas acerca de nombrar al heredero Uchiha como el próximo Hokage. La idea de que el Clan Uchiha ganase más poder era aterradora. Para Kakashi, el mejor Hokage sería uno que no quisiese el trabajo, alguien que amara al pueblo lo suficiente como para desarrollar más su fuerza firme a pesar del poder, no a causa de el. Minato- Sensei había sido así.

No importa quien se hizo cargo, Kakashi siempre los compararía desfavorablemente con Minato- Sensei, ya que el Yondaime había sido el Hokage perfecto. Una persona no podía competir con una leyenda en eso.

Así que cuando el entro cabizbajo en el despacho de Sarutobi al final de la tarde, tenía expectativas limitadas. Quería evaluar al sucesor elegido por Sarutobi. Si sentía que el chico era indigno, tenía un par de opciones –ninguna de ellas atractiva, pero haría lo que fuese necesario-.

El chico estaba sentado a un lado de la sala, en un escritorio pequeño y que probablemente había pertenecido a uno de los secretarios del Hokage, ya que el escritorio presentaba señales de desgaste. La recepción de su llegada fue una pila de pergaminos y papeles, y Kakashi no podía dejar de sonreír, la aversión del Sandaime hacia al papeleo era algo bien conocido, y parecía que él estaba usando esta oportunidad para entregar la tan odiada tarea a su sucesor.

Kakashi hizo su punto, y no dejó su mirada mucho tiempo en el sucesor del Sandaime, en lugar de eso centró sus ojos fácilmente en los del Hokage, podía observar más adelante, pero por ahora quería ver como se manejó el Uchiha si era ignorado. Si trataba de entrometerse en la conversación, eso le diría a Kakashi mucho.

El Sandaime se había quitado el sombrero y estaba fumando su pipa, exhalando el humo dulzón con gusto. Él hizo un gesto con la mano para indicar a Kakashi que debía acercarse, en lugar de mantener los diez pies de distancia que los Jounin prefieren mantener.

Como Jounin élite, Kakashi solo acepta misiones dadas por el propio Hokage. Si bien era cierto que era una de las armas de la aldea, un líder sabio sabía cuando algunas herramientas se mantienen mejor en reserva. El uso de Jounin de élite requiere estrategia, y era mejor si estaban estrechamente controlados. Kakashi no le importaba ya que pasó mucho más de su tiempo sin el estorbo de realizar misiones sin sentido. Pero no quiere decir que cada vez que se le asignó una tarea, la misma sería difícil y con una alta probabilidad de muerte.

"He estado esperando por su informe durante tres días," el Sandaime dijo, no mirando del todo a los ojos de Kakashi, pero en su lugar si mirando sobre su hombro al chico. La mayoría de las personas no se han dado cuenta, pero la vida de Kakashi dependía de su habilidad para observar a los demás.

"Había una viejita que perdió su billetera en el río, así que por supuesto tenía que ayudarla a recuperarla." Salió su excusa, no era una de la mejores, pero utilizar la palabra "viejita" siempre era buen supletorio

El Sandaime puso los ojos, "Estoy seguro", dijo tendiéndole la mano para obtener el pergamino de la misión.

Kakashi le entregó el pergamino que recuperó –y por el cual había matado a dos hombres-. El Sandaime brevemente lo examinó antes de tirarlo por encima de su hombro en una cesta. Si Kakashi fuese un Jounin experimentado, podría haber encontrado la lectura del rollo ofensiva- había pasado por mucho para obtenerlo-, pero había aprendido hace mucho tiempo a no apreciar sus acciones en exceso. Mientras sirviese a Konoha, ninguna acción tendría que desarrollarle algún resentimiento por dentro.

"No sé si has conocido a mi aprendiz todavía", dijo el Sandaime levantando la voz para que esta llegara hasta donde Itachi estaba sentado. Itachi se puso de pie cruzó la habitación y se colocó al lado del Sandaime.

Lo que sorprendió a Kakashi inmediatamente fue lo _pequeño_ que era Itachi.

Kakashi había conocido al chico antes, era joven, pero su reputación le había precedido. Pero la elevada posición de Kakashi entre los Shinobi significaba que no pasaba mucho tiempo entre los Shinobis más jóvenes, con la excepción de su excursión anual para reprobar al último equipo Genin propuesto. Itachi era más pequeño que la mayoría de los estudiantes, no muy entrado en la adolescencia.

A pesar de eso, Kakashi no iba a subestimar la inteligencia del niño. A diferencia de la mayoría de la gente entendía la carga de ser un prodigio infantil. Si Sandaime había tomado su decisión sobre Itachi, entonces tenía que existir algo muy especial allí. Ya se que fuera algo bueno o malo aun quedaba por verse.

Kakashi levantó su mano, y sonrió bajo su mascara, "Yoh", dijo.

Itachi parpadeó, no había previsto la informalidad en el saludo. "Es un placer conocerte" respondió, tenía una voz sorprendentemente suave para alguien de su edad y posición.

Un Ninja tenía que ser capas de juzgar a una persona en cuestión de segundos. La primera impresión fue lo único que importaba, ya que cometer un error podría terminar en la muerte. Así que Kakashi llegó a una conclusión rápida.

Él tomó la decisión de no decidir, él esperaría y vería lo que Itachi haría.

Cuando salió de la habitación, vio a Asuma, Genma y a Hayate esperándolo. "¿Bien?", preguntó Asuma "Mi viejo ¿ya esta completamente perdido?"

Kakashi se encogido de hombros "Algunos de nosotros no lo estamos ya?", preguntó, antes de ofrecer una sonrisa y ganar una maldición de Asuma.

El siguiente par de meses, Kakashi estaba dentro y fuera de la oficina del Hokage a intervalos regulares, y dejando informes. Por supuesto, el siempre llegaba tarde y a intervalos impredecibles, a menudo llegaba sin anunciar su presencia.

Aprovechó la oportunidad para observar como Itachi se desenvolvía con el Sandaime y los otros Shinobi. Parecía ir bien, ya que hubo una disminución gradual en la cantidad de papeleo existente en el escritorio del Sandaime, aunque la pila de Itachi se mantuvo casi del mismo tamaño. El muchacho fue eficiente y no parecía estar quejándose o tratando de socavar a su mentor.

Itachi siempre miraba hacia arriba y asiente cuando Kakashi llega, pero no dice nada. Si no fuera por el suave sonido de su respiración, Kakashi habría pensado que se trataba de un maniquí.

Alrededor de un año después de que Itachi comenzara su aprendizaje, la rutina cambió. Itachi pasó a ser la persona que entregaba los pergaminos de misión, bajo la atenta mirada del Sandaime, y aquel a quien se le entregaban los informes. El Sandaime estaba tratando de dar un paso atrás, usando su autoridad para reforzar el respeto hacia su sucesor desde sus subordinados. Era un entrenamiento a los ninjas para responder a Itachi, sutil pero inteligente.

Cuando Itachi cumplió quince, la rutina cambió una vez más. Kakashi llegó para entregar su informe de misión –sólo con seis horas de retraso-, esta vez, para encontrar a Itachi sentado solo en la oficina del Hokage, trabajando en unos papeles. "Llegas tarde," dijo Itachi suavemente, su voz carente de emoción

"Tuve que tomar una ruta supersecreta, para evitar que la sobrina del Señor feudal del fuego cayera enamorada de mi", respondió Kakashi. "Me tomo más tiempo volver a la aldea de lo que debería ser".

Itachi puso su pluma a un lado, levantando la cabeza para mirar a Kakashi directamente. "Usted ha estado de vuelta en el pueblo desde hace más de una día", dijo cruzando las manos sobre el escritorio.

Ésta fue una confrontación que Kakashi medio había estado esperando: Itachi tratando de tomar el control sobre él. Había tenido otros comandantes que trataron de acabar con su tardanza crónica, pero ninguno de ellos había logrado en él. Habían intentado usar su sentido de la responsabilidad, soborno y amenazas, pero Kakashi nunca llegaba algún lugar a tiempo o en la fecha prevista. Él llegaría tarde porque así lo quería, era un homenaje constante hacia el compañero de equipo que había perdido.

"Ella podría tener espías aquí", dijo sonriendo de nuevo y se preguntaba como Itachi reaccionaria a perder en esta batalla de voluntades.

Itachi negó con la cabeza, y luego dijo la única cosa que podría hacer tambalear a Kakashi. Con una sola frase, Kakashi fue completamente derrotado y tuvo que admitir que el Sandaime había elegido un sucesor lo suficientemente sagaz para comprender a los demás, y lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que no todas las batallas deben ser combatidas físicamente.

"Obito nunca llegó intencionalmente tarde"

 _ **Nota del Traductor**_ _: Capitulo largo, no se olviden de dejar reviews. Mis disculpas por los errores gramaticales y de traducción que encuentren. Espero que con esto me disculpen por mi tardanza XD (si lo se los estoy sobornando_ _) gracias a todos._

 _._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Nota del traductor:**_ _Hola a todos! Mis disculpas de nuevo por la tardanza….aquí les dejo otro capitulo, agradecida por los reviews!..., y mis disculpas por cualquier error gramatical o de traducción que encuentren._

 _Este capítulo está desde el punto de vista de Ino._

 **Parte 6: _La Preparación lo es Todo_**

Ino sabe que la que a mayoría de sus compañeras no entienden lo que significa ser una Kunoichi.

Como la mayoría de sus compañeras de clase, ella esta de acuerdo en que Uchiha Sasuke es el chico más apuesto de su clase, pero su conclusión no se basa solamente en su cara bonita (aunque es un factor importante). Su personalidad fresca también es un atractivo, pero Ino se da cuenta que su verdadero atractivo proviene es de quien es él: El heredero de los Uchiha, uno de los clanes más fuertes de Konoha.

Ella esta un poco disgustada, al admitir que si fijación es algo que ella hace sin sentido. A ella le gustaría creer en el amor verdadero, como cualquier otra chica, pero ella va a convertirse en el mejor Ninja de su edad. Y eso significa que va a ir tras el hombre que mejor puede ayudarla en avanzar en su causa.

Ino sabe muy bien que, sabiamente hablando, Sasuke no es una la persona que lleve la vena romántica o de cuentos de hadas. Él aún no se ha dado cuenta de que las niñas son fabulosas, y no ha mostrado ningún interés en tener una novia. Ino conquista y coquetea como las mejor de todas las chicas, pero eso no es suficiente para llamar su atención…e incluso si lo hiciera, Ino sabe lo suficiente acerca de la política de los clanes para darse cuenta de que Sasuke va a hacer presionado para casarse con alguien dentro de su propio clan y así mantener su fuerte línea de sangre.

Aun así, a Ino le resulta divertido coquetear y entrar en peleas con otras chicas (es una buena manera de entrenar). Ninguna de ellas sabe lo que significa ser una Kunoichi, _no como ella lo hace_.

Los mejores Ninja del mundo son famosos por sus destrezas en batalla. Es por eso que Ino no cree en Tsunade (no aplica para ella)- Tsunade es una monstruo, ella está más cerca de ser una Ninja luchador que explota su fuerza como mujer. Las Kunoichi son fuertes debido a su género, no por reconocimiento de Tsunade.

Ino tiene su propio ideal a seguir de todos modos – Uchiha Mikoto, _allí_ si hay un modelo de Kunoichi.

Parte de la razón por la que coloca su mirada en Sasuke, es debido a su madre. Uchiha Mikoto era una Kunoichi de rango Jounin, antes de disponerse en sacar adelante a su familia, y eso es más raro que una luna azul sobre el celo de una sociedad dominada por hombres en Konoha. No hay historias sobre como Mikoto obtuvo su rango, pero Ino lee entre líneas y entiende como de magnifica debe de ser la mujer. La falta de historias indica que Mikoto no se ha retirado todavía.

Siempre que la Matriarca Uchiha se detiene en la tienda de flores, Ino se encuentra a sí misma fascinada. A ella le gusta ver como se mueve la forma de Mikoto, la elegante suavidad de sus manos mientras acepta su último arreglo floral. Ella siempre hace na agradable conversación con el padre de Ino, y sin esfuerzo y encantada la felicita por sus técnicas creativas de ikkebana, l ofrece un poco de chismes sobre la venta de té que tiene lugar a una dos cuadras más.

Nadie podría adivina que ésta mujer es uno de los peleadores más mortales de Konoha. Y eso para Ino, es algo para luchar. Ella quiere convertirse en una dama elegante, y desde que su propia madre murió en el ataque Kyuubi, está obsesionado con Mikoto como un modelo a seguir.

Así que, sí, ella quiere a Sasuke por más que su cara bonita.

Al menos hasta hace un par de meses, antes de cumplir los once años. En un día de verano brillante, sin una nube en el cielo azul, es cuando el Godaime asciende.

Ino ha escuchado rumores, de que el hermano mayor de Sasuke está preparado para convertirse en el próximo Hokage- ella no es sólo el presidente del club de fans de Sasuke, como Yamanaka su clan reúne chismes tan fácilmente como un Inuzuka reúne pulgas- pero en realidad nunca dio mucho pensamiento a ese punto. Esa era sólo otra razón más para ella, por la que Sasuke es tan magnifico.

Pero cuando ella ve al nuevo Hokage, Ino se da cuenta de lo que le depara su futuro. Ella va a ser la esposa de Itachi.

Ino no cree en el amor a primera vista- es poco práctico para Kunoichi creer en el amor del todo, e incluso si el amor existe, sería increíblemente estúpida caer en el amor por un hombre que sólo se le ha visto y con el cual nunca se reunió. Pero cuando ella se va a la cama esa noche, ella se encuentra mirando al techo, incapaz de pensar en nada más que él.

Ino sabe que ella se siente atraída por el poder, pero tal vez el Godaime le ofrecerá otra cosa: la oportunidad de tenerlo todo. Es guapo, y tiene que ser inteligente. Ino se ha reunido con el Sandaime varias veces, y sabe que el anciano no elegiría a alguien que no fuera inteligente para reemplazarlo.

Ella y Uchiha Itachi serían un infierno en un montón de sentido. Cinco años no es en gran parte una diferencia de edad. Ella ha sido entrenada para ser la esposa ideal para un hombre poderoso, y todos los anteriores Hokage han tenido novias desde dentro de la aldea. ¿Más?. Si ella se con él, Itachi ganaría el apoyo inquebrantable de los Yamanaka- y de los Akimichi y Nara por extensión. Eso es tres de los clanes más influyentes de la aldea, todos alineados para ayudar al Hokage.-

Ino no es tan tonta como para pensar que ninguna otra chica no ha tenido pensamientos similares acerca del Godaime. A diferencia de Sasuke, ella tendría que luchar no sólo con sus compañeros, sino con cada mujer en el pueblo que tenga afecto por Itachi. Pero Ino va a ser la mejor Ninja de su generación- y eso significa que siempre va a ganar. Ninguna mujer puede estar en contra de ella, y nadie puede negar lo que ella quiere.-

Eso es lo que significa ser una Kunoichi.

 _ **Nota del traductor:**_ _Hola a todos! Espero disfrutaran el capitulo, agradecida por su apoyo, dejen algún reviews, me gustaría saber si les parece bien la traducción. El capitulo siguiente tengo estimado publicarlo este fin de semana (ya va casi 60% traducido)_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Nota del traductor:**_ _Hola a todos! Volvi a subir este cap habia unos errores de traduccion y gramaticales horribles, casi no podia creer que los pasara por alto…pero bueno aqui esta... corregido o por lo menos mas presentable. Agradecida por los reviews!..., Como siempre esta historia no me pertenece, solo estoy traduciéndola por pasatiempo._ _Este capítulo está desde el punto de vista de Shisui Uchiha._

 **Parte 7:** _El corazón de la Villa._

El periodo de luna de miel de Itachi como Hokage dura exactamente 98 días.

Shisui sabe de esto porque hay una tabla de conteo en la sala de misiones que proclama alegremente "Han sido XXX días desde la última fatalidad en una misión relacionada con Konoha", al igual que un negocio civil se utiliza para inspirar a sus trabajadores para elevar el nivel de seguridad. El tablero está en el día 128- y la última victima relacionada con una misión fue bajo el reinado del Sandaime, un mes antes del día en que Itachi tomó su sombrero- antes de que las noticias de una misión fatal vienen desde el sur.

Son de la misma edad, la misma edad. Un equipo Chuunin había sido tomado desprevenido por un Ninja clase S, fueron destrozados, dejando dos muertos y uno horriblemente mutilado. El último miembro del equipo- y la única mujer entre ellos- se había alejado sin daño físico, pero requirió de inmediato la atención del clan Yamanaka al regresar a la aldea, lo que sólo podía significar una cosa – que había sido violada o peor,- los daños mentales sufridos habían sido horribles.

Shisui acababa de regresar de su propia misión con éxito, al pasar a la sala ve como Umino Iruka voltea a regañadientes la tabla de contar de nuevo a cero. Hay lágrimas en los ojos del Chuunin, pero Shisui no es tan tonto como para pensar que es debilidad. Iruka es todavía capaz de defender a cualquier persona, lo que lo convierte en alguien especial.

"Voy a verlo", dice a Iruka, evitando que el Chunnin tenga que preguntar.

Iruka le da un espaldarazo brusco, y un asentimiento con la cabeza. Una vez, Iruka había sido un compañero del equipo Genin de Itachi, pero el tiempo y el rango habían creado un abismo muy profundo de cruzar fácilmente.

Ese es uno de los muchos problemas de Itachi, en la no tan humilde opinión de Shisui. La posición de Hokage podría ser muy figurada, pero también era increíblemente aislada. Itachi siempre ha sido un solitario, pero incluso él necesita un poco de contacto social. Desde que sus viejos camaradas, como Iruka, no son capaces de proporcionar apoyo social, y además ha abandonado a la mayor parte de su clan al renunciar a su nombre ( _Shisui no se cuenta en este punto, pues es alguien qie mantiene el apoyo a Itachi a diferencia de todos los demás)_ deja muy pocas opciones para Itachi.

Shisui por supuesto va a ser siempre la primera opción de opción Itachi. A Shisui no le importa lo que su familia va a decir de él, ya que él nunca ha sido muy popular en su clan, de todos modos. Su padre tuvo un enfrentamiento con Fugaku antes de que Shisui naciera, y antes aunque su padre ha estado en una tumba por más de una década, el clan no lo ha perdonado. Si hay una cosa que los Uchiha saben hacer – además de producir talento shinobi prodigioso de forma regular- es guardar rencor hasta la muerte, y luego rellenarlo y montarlo en una pared.

Shisui se había ido a su misión después de que Itachi tomo su gracioso sombrero, así que realmente no ha tenido oportunidad de dejar las cosas en claro con él, ahora es un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro.

Hay más guardias en la torre Hokage que en el pasado, y Shisui se presenta en cuanto llega y es chequeado. A pesar de que sería bastante divertido colarse en la torre, sólo por meterse con los guardias, Shisui sabe que sería una mala idea hacer tal cosa el día de _hoy._ Mentalmente él hace una nota de ese punto y así intentar la opción en el futuro.

A pesar de que es de la familia, el tiene que esperar a que un asistente Chuunin pida permiso a Itachi para dejarlo entrar, esperar no es su cosa favorita, y los alrededores de la sala de espera no han cambiado en absoluto a pesar del cambio de régimen, algo que Shisui piensa que es absurdo. Esa es otra cosa a mencionar a Itachi cuando el momento es adecuado _¿Cuál es la utilidad de tener poder si no se puede abusar de el un poco?._

"Hey, primis" canturrea alegremente mientras empuja fuera de su camino al Chunnin tan pronto abre la puerta para él. Técnicamente debería esperar a que Itachi diga "entre" pero Shisui no es de los que espera. El sospecha que Itachi tiene una restricción mental, referente al número de palabras que dice por día, así que es mejor para ellos no perder tiempo en cosas tan triviales como los modales.

Itachi le saluda desde detrás del escritorio, esta vestido con ropa que se parece al uniforme ANBU, solo que en azul medianoche. El sombrero cuelga cuidadosamente en un gancho a un lado de Itachi, y no hay ninguna señal de las túnicas blancas y rojas de su posición. El Sandaime las había llevado todo el tiempo, pero Itachi no está copiando a su antecesor. Shisui siempre ha pensado que ese estilo de vestimenta era un peligro para los reflejos, pero Itachi no es del tipo de persona que tropieza con sus propios pies. Podría esta vestido de momia de Suna y seguir siendo fiel a su costumbre (un shinobi letal).

Pero es divertido pensar en probar. Quizás Shisui pueda encontrar una manera de que las use.

Ahora, sin embargo, Itachi sigue siendo, alguien con una calma imperturbable, algo que enloquece a Shisui. A pesar de que debe de haber pasado un día, Itachi está perfectamente sensato y presentable, y la única razón por la cual Shisui reconoce que está molesto, se debe a los más de diez años de aprendizaje junto a su primo. Todo el mundo puede ver un poderoso Hokage, pero Shisui ve a un adolescente agobiado.

El Chunnin no es tan estúpido como para intentar arrastrar físicamente a Shisui a distancia, pero ya ha presentado sus disculpas a Itachi y promete llamar a los ANBU para hacer frente a la fuerza de Shisui.

"Eso no será necesario", dice Itachi. "Por favor, cierra la puerta para que yo pueda hablar en privado con mi primo."

El rostro del Chunnin varía, y se inclina brevemente antes de salir por la puerta, cerrando la puerta detrás de él con extremo cuidado. "Hombre, él es molesto", comenta Shisui- "Tienes que tener un personal que oculte mejor sus emociones".

"Sigue siendo Chunnin por una razón" Itachi responde. "¿Estás aquí para entregar tu informe de misión?".

"Directo al punto?. ¿Ni una pequeña charla?" Shisui pide. "Ser Hokage realmente no te ha ayudado en nada en tus habilidades sociales".

"Según tú, yo nunca tuve habilidades sociales para empezar. Tu reporte?".

"Terminada la misión, maté a los hijos de perra, y protegí a la princesa mientras estaba con ella. Lo mismo de siempre" Shisui ondea la mano en la aire, desestimando el informe como algo sin importancia. "Quería ver como estabas."

Itachi abre la boca, e incluso antes de hablar Shisui sabe que su primo no va hacer honesto. Itachi no es tonto como para pensar que él puede mentir a Shisui, pero él no está pensando en admitir lo que él piensa realmente. Es una línea muy fina, pero que como Shinobi debe caminar con regularidad, especialmente uno como el Hokage. "Es un reto trabajar el cargo."

"Babosadas, has estado trabajando con el Sandaime durante tres años, por lo que tu mente genio brillante, conoce muy bien el cargo. Acabas de perder a tu primer equipo." Dice Shisui, antes de saltar sobre el escritorio, agachándose para poder mirar a Itachi cara a cara. Sus zapatos embarrados están sobre un par de papeles, pero a Shisui nunca le ha importado el papeleo. "Desde que te conozco, sé que te estas culpando (golpeando mierda a ti mismo por dentro), y nunca vas admitirlo"

Itachi toma un pincel, y por un segundo Shisui se pregunta si va a atravesar su pie. Sería difícil de hacer, pero Itachi es Hokage por una razón. "¿Puedes bajarte de encima de mis papeles?" le pide cortésmente en su lugar.

Bueno, sí, se puede. Shisui se desliza fuera de la mesa, y en el regazo de su primo, nunca hace las cosas como se espera. Él envuelve los brazos alrededor del cuello de su primo, empujando el rostro de Itachi en su hombro. "El Hokage es como el corazón de la aldea, y está bien que ese corazón sienta dolor".

Hay un ligero sonido golpe cuando el pincel se desliza de los dedos de Itachi, y golpea el suelo. Por un segundo, Shisui se entretiene con la idea de que Itachi en realidad podría llorar, pero éste es su primo, el cubo de hielo. Itachi no cree en manifestaciones emocionales, pero algo le está diciendo a Shisui- después de todo, aún no está en el suelo con un kunai en la garganta-.

"No debería haber enviado a los Chunnin a esa misión", murmura Itachi suavemente en el hombro de Shisui. "Debería haberla clasificado de mayor rango, y asegurarme de que un Jounin fue".

"No puedes suponer todo el tiempo Itachi, primis", Shisui responde, frotando su mano sobre la cabeza de Itachi, al igual que lo había hecho cuando era más joven e Itachi sufría de pesadillas. El cabello oscuro de Itachi se siente suave bajo sus dedos…. hasta que de repente, Shisui se encuentra en el suelo, con Itachi de pie junto a la ventana. Los reflejos de Shisui son rápidos, pero él ni siquiera registró los movimientos de Itachi hasta después de que pasaron.

Esa es una de las razones por la que Itachi es Hokage.

"Debería haber sabido", dice Itachi, mirando por la ventana. "Es mi trabajo como Hokage evaluar las cosas con precisión, y fue mi fracaso lo que resultó en sus muertes".

Shisui casi señala, que no todos ellos murieron, pero eso no ayudaría las cosas. La mujer es una fatalidad para el Hokage, ya que su trauma mental probablemente evitará que ella tome otra misión, y el otro chuunin, el del miembro mutilado está en el mismo barco - "No se puede ser perfecto", dice Shisui. "Yo te conozco lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que hiciste el mejor juicio de los hechos que tenías a la mano".

"Y eso los mató".

Muchas personas habrían sido tentadas a no dejar que Itachi asume la culpa, pero Shisui no es uno de ellos. El Hokage es máxima autoridad del pueblo, y parte del trabajo incluye tomar la responsabilidad por si algo va mal. Es el momento de dar un poco de verdad en casa.

"No va a ser la última vez que esto ocurre. Las órdenes que usted da probablemente me matarán un día", dice Shisui, antes de cambiar su pensamiento un poco. "Bueno, esas órdenes me pondrán en una situación en la que cual ni yo podré salvarme. Y no te voy a culpar, cuando eso ocurra, yo sé que intentarás hacer todo lo posible para evitar que eso ocurra. Pero aun así es probable que yo no llegue a celebrar mi trigésimo cumpleaños, porque éste es un trabajo peligroso, y yo he tomado la decisión de hacerlo".

La mano de Itachi se aferra al alfeizar de ventana en un movimiento casual, pero Shisui sospecha que es para controlarse a sí mismo. "Yo ni siquiera los conocía, realmente no…", afirma Itachi. "Como puedo seguir aprobando y enviando misiones cuando me duele mucho perder personas a las que ni siquiera conozco?. Y Sasuke tendrá la prueba Genin el año que viene...".

Esa es la fuente del descontento de Itachi. Itachi ama al pueblo y todas las personas que viven en él, pero siempre va a pensar en su hermano primero. Cuando capta este punto, Shisui se da cuenta de que nada es más importante para Itachi que Sasuke- incluso más allá de la estima que le tiene a Shisui- . Y Shisui entiende esto, por lo que algunas veces está celoso del mocoso.

"Vas tener que enviarle a misiones también. Sasuke no te agradecerá nada si intentas mimarlo", dice Shisui. "No le puedes proteger del costo de vida a pagar como ninja".

"Lo sé".

Shisui se levanta del suelo, utilizando el borde de la mesa como palanca. Su trasero aún duele por la repentina caída, pero eso, es la menor de las heridas que Itachi ha infligido en él, intencionalmente o no. Su primo puede ser un alma gentil, pero estar cerca de él es peligroso para la salud física y mental de Shisui.

Se sienta en la silla de Hokage., está agradecido de no haber sido elegido para el cargo. No hay lugares tranquilos que pueda ofrecer para mejorar las cosas por su primo, nada que pueda hacer para proporcionarle algo de comodidad a Itachi o la seguridad de que él está haciendo lo correcto. Todo lo que Shisui puede hacer es ofrecer su presencia y dar a Itachi su palabra adelantada de perdón por su papel inevitable en una probable desaparición de su persona. Eso tendrá que ser suficiente.

Itachi se mantiene pie aun dándole la espalda, lo cual está bien. No hay mayor signo de confianza que eso y Shisui no está dispuesto a pasarlo por alto. No importa lo que pase Shisui siempre estará a la espalda de Itachi hasta el día que muera.

 _ **Nota del traductor:**_ _Hola a todos! REalice una revision de lcapitulo habia unos errores gramaticales y de traduccion fatales. Espero disfrutaran el capitulo (actualicé casi seguido debido a como se fijaron, el capitulo anterior era muy corto), mis disculpas nuevamente por cualquier error de traducción y/o gramática. Agradecida por su apoyo. No estamos leyendo!._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Nota del traductor:**_ _Hola a todos! Mis disculpas de nuevo por la tardanza….aquí les dejo otro capitulo, agradecida por los reviews!.._

 _Sin más, está demás decir lo siguiente: Shodaime significa "primero" (en referencia al primer Hokage) y Nidaime significa "Segundo" (en referencia al Segundo Hokage._

 _Este capítulo está desde el punto de cista de Mikoto Uchiha (madre de Sasuke e Itachi)._

 _ **Notas de autor:**_ _Si están interesados en la lectura de notas de autor de ésta sección, pueden leer en el link siguiente: aishuu. Livejournal 603095. html._

 **Parte 8:** _La Matriarca_

Ella no está dispuesta a dejar que su hijo se vaya, aunque es de suponer que ninguna madre está dispuesta a ello. Pero el día que Itachi recoge sus pertenencias para el transporte a su nueva residencia en la Torre Hokage, Mikoto se ve obligada a enfrentarse a algunas duras verdades. Desde que dio a luz a Itachi, ella puso su carrera en un segundo plano y se permitió disfrutar de su función como madre…. Pero eso podría haber sido un error.

Ella había olvidado la verdad mas esencial en la política de un Ninja: Las alianzas eran cada vez más cambiantes y a veces las personas más cercanas son capaces de las mayores traiciones. Mikoto se pregunta si alguna vez verá a Itachi de nuevo como su hijo, y no como un potencial enemigo.

Pero ese pensamiento pasa a segundo plano. Ahora mismo, mientras su hijo empaca sus pertenencias personales, ella decide ser su madre por una última vez.

"¿Quieres tomar cualquiera de los álbumes de fotos?" – pregunta, mientras entra a la habitación con las manos juntas y ordenadas frente a su delantal. "¿No necesitas más ropa?"

Itachi niega con la cabeza. "Hiruzen- sensei me dijo que todo iba a ser suministrado, y ya he seleccionado las fotos que voy a llevarme".

Se da cuenta de dos marcos de fotos apilados cuidadosamente en la parte superior de la ropa. Uno de ellos es del equipo Genin de Itachi, la foto estándar del equipo tomada en su formación inicial, la otra foto es de la familia y es más reciente, en ella Itachi se encuentra un poco separado de sus padres y de su hermano. Ella ya había notado sus tendencias aislacionistas en desarrollo desde hace dos años, pero había creído que era porque se había convertido en un adolescente. Odia admitirlo, pero ella voluntariamente ha ignorado el síntoma de un problema mayor.

"Si cambias de opinión, házmelo saber" , ella ofrece, a sabiendas de que nada cambiará. Itachi ha reunido lo suficiente como para llenar tal vez dos bolsas de lona y eso incluye sus armas. Es realmente muy poco para los resultados de toda una vida, pero no está sorprendida. Itachi siempre ha sido meticulosamente limpio y nunca muy adquisitivo. Él nunca ha mostrado interés en las cosas. Por otra parte su hijo nunca ha mostrado gran interés por nada o nadie.

Él asiente con la cabeza, sin hablar, mientras se dispone a hacer una última encuesta para asegurarse de que no le falta nada. Ella quiere ofrecerle volver si es que se siente nostálgico, pero eso sería poco realista.

Itachi no va a venir a casa, ya que una vez esté en la torre, tiene el camino claro para convertirse en el Godaime. Fugaku cree que el Sandaime le está entregando a Itachi la aldea en bandeja, pensando que está demasiado aterrado con la idea de que los Uchiha se rebelarán para defenderse.

Mikoto no está tan segura de eso. Ella entiende más que su marido, la fundación de Konoha, su construcción por una división, los Senju y los Uchiha, los cuales no son capaces de reconciliar sus diferencias fundamentales a pesar de la paz en la superficie de su relación. El Sandaime podría no ser parte oficial de los Senju, pero él es uno de ellos, después de haber entrenado tanto con el Shodaime, como con el Nidaime. Y ella lo sabe, aunque su marido se encuentra voluntariamente ciego, la lealtad de Itachi ya está con el Sandaime a pesar de su posición como heredero Uchiha. El Sandaime es un anciano sabio, el no va a dejar que Itachi tome el sombrero si eso significa que los Uchiha ganarán el control sobre la aldea.

La gente parece no recordar que la sangre en las venas de Mikoto es más pura que la de Fugaku. Ella es la hija del ex líder del clan y Fugaku al casarse con ella alcanzó la posición. Su marido puede celebrar el título, pero ella es la que gobierna verdaderamente al clan.

Mikoto es una Kunoichi, la mejor de su generación, posiblemente la mejor que siga viva. Las Kunoichi no se miden por la "fuerza", si no por una característica más sutil: El control. Ella controla a Fugaku, aunque éste nunca se dará cuenta de ello, y su manera suave al hablarle, le hace olvidar con que frecuencia hace caer una sugerencia a su marido o familiares, no necesita reconocimiento para conseguir su trabajo hecho.

Y su trabajo es y siempre será la protección del clan. A tal fin se moverá contra todo, incluso la vida de su propio hijo. Ninguna persona es más importante que el bien del clan.

Ella siempre odió al Sandaime por ser un peón de los Senju, pero ahora el odio es personal. Le está robando a su hijo y será su última responsabilidad si ella se ve obligada a acabar con la vida de Itachi. Mikoto sabe que ella debe de matar a Itachi si tiene que hacerlo. Ella podría derramar lágrimas mientras lo hace, pero ella hará lo que sea necesario.

"Estoy listo para irme", le dice Itachi en voz baja, y por un segundo se destaca con torpeza en la sala, un tanto consciente de que tan pronto sus pasos superen el umbral de la entrada, las cosas nunca podrán ser las mismas de nuevo.

Mikoto finalmente deja ir su orgullo Uchiha el tiempo suficiente como para tirar de él en sus brazos, sostenerlo y apretarlo durante once preciosos segundos. Ella escucha el sonido de su respiración y en silencio se le ocurre que podría ser mejor matarlo ahora, antes de que pueda traicionar el clan.

"Te echaré de menos". Le susurra al oído en su lugar, porque aún existe la posibilidad de que él volverá al redil. Ella espera que él sea capaz de traducir lo que realmente significa.

Sus brazos se aprietan alrededor de ella por un segundo, antes de que él se aleja. Los dos pasos de distancia que los separan son ahora una distancia insalvable, pero ella sonríe y le desea éxito.

Dos años más tarde, Mikoto se sitúa en la parte delantera de la multitud viendo como Itachi hace su promesa de proteger a la aldea. A diferencia del resto de su clan, ella no se sorprende al oír a Itachi prácticamente abandonar el clan, al descartar por completo el nombre Uchiha.

No es que él no podría haber llevado al clan como Hokage ( _Los Senju lo hicieron_ , ella piensa con resentimiento). Pero Itachi está declarando cual es su posición, y a quien va primero su lealtad, y l _a misma va en contra del su clan._

Si bien parte del corazón de Mikoto se rompe mientras observa a su hijo mayor apartarse de su familia, ella despiadadamente suprime su pena. Ella es una Kunoichi, la mejor Kunoichi de su generación. La sangre de su abuelo Uchiha Madara fluye por sus venas. Mikoto se alzará en esta ocasión, usando suaves palabras para maniobrar y así obtener un resultado más favorable para su clan.

Sasuke sin embargo, - de once años y casi -tan talentoso como su hermano frunce el ceño con confusión mientras espera entre sus padres. No se da cuenta todavía, pero su hermano mayor amado simplemente lo ha traicionado.

Es tarea de Mikoto asegurarse de que Itachi se arrepienta de sus acciones. Si es ella es una Kunoichi lo suficientemente buena, ella podría ser capaz de traerlo de vuelta, bajo su control. Si no, entonces ella se asegurará de que Sasuke sea capaz de superar a Itachi. Una Kunoichi siempre tiene más de un plan, y las palabras son a menudo más fuertes que los puños.

Mikoto extiende su mano y toma la mano de Sasuke (ya lleva callos dignos de un Chuunin) y aprieta suavemente. "Vas a tener que entrenar más duro como el heredero Uchiha", murmura en voz baja sólo para él.

 _Este niño_ , ella no lo va a perder. Ella le dará forma como el nuevo prodigio del clan, el arma que celebrará su verdadera naturaleza cuando se enfrente con la falsa compasión del régimen Senju.

Sasuke no está dotado con la misma naturalidad en el engaño como su hermano, y ella mira su garganta en movimiento mientras traga nerviosamente. Él siempre ha sido la sombra de su hermano, ofreciéndole respeto y adoración a cambio de algún afecto ocasional de Itachi.

Mikoto va a tener que cambiar eso, porque su segundo hijo acaba de convertirse en el único hijo a reconocer. Sasuke podría acabar herido a corto plazo, pero impedir que Itachi obstaculice el camino del clan Uchiha es más importante que la inocencia de un niño, incluso si ese niño es su hijo.

Ella es la matriarca de los Uchiha, y ella nunca hará reverencias ante nadie, ni siquiera por sus propios hijos.

 _ **Nota del traductor:**_ _Hola a todos! Espero disfrutaran el capitulo agradecida por su apoyo, dejen algún reviews, como siempre mis disculpas por cualquier error de traducción o gramatical que se me haya pasado…..Agradecida por los reviews. No estamos leyendo!._


End file.
